Making her own path
by ItsKenda
Summary: What happens when a sarcastic, Hat-loving princess and her cousin decide to leave their kingdom and ditch the throne to become wanted pirates with the infamous death surgeon as their captain? And could something happen between the princess and the pirate captain? Find out in this story.
1. The decision was made!

hey guys :D ,this is my first fan fiction so please tell me what you think and what i should improve,and sorry if its short,it took me a few days to write.

and for no further confusion,

Keana oshiro

Lexi tsukeno

hope you enjoy reading 3

Edited~

**i don't own one piece,just plot and oc's**

* * *

A knock echoed around her large room awakening her from her slumber,

"Hime-sama, Its time for breakfast?" A feminine voice followed in more of a question tone than a statement, She laid there in her bed with messy curls running across her back ending in the middle of it. With one eye shut, She stretched her long limbs. "Ah, I'll be right there" She said swinging her legs down her equally large bed that could probably fit four people instead of one. The sounds of foot steps faded away into silence as her eyes darted to the window across her, It was sunny, Too sunny. It was noon and she had clearly slept through the morning. She let out a small sigh as she pushed off her bed lazily, Making her way to the large bird stand in the corner of her room. Her slender fingers scratched his fuzzy head, Waking him up as a result. He shot open his golden eyes that matched her own, His vision adjusting as he saw her face. Seeming relieved, he accepted his master's warmth, Folding his eyelids back shut, Enjoying the scratching sensation. She sent him a faint smile despite him not being able to see it.

"She's late!" Pouted one of the maids complaining to the other two puffing her cheeks childishly."She slept through the morning too, Could it be that the princess is sick?" The second said with worry running across her features with one hand on her chest."If you two wont do anything about it, Then I'M going to check on her highness." The third said harshly as she walked out the door."W-wait...!" The other two rushed behind her knowing exactly where their destination was. Their heels racing across the tile beige flooring as they were walking in a quick pace. A few minutes later they arrived in front of hard wooden door, The first grabbed the knob of the door tightly and with a _Click_ the door opened revealing a certain princess's empty room. Their jaws came crashing down with terror and they rushed out again like a bunch of scared sheep.

The PRINCESS was missing.

That in itself was terrifying enough, Who knew where she was? Or if something was to happen to her. The princess actually did this quite often and every time it was the same routine. They knew the princess hated being locked in the palace. Well, She wasn't locked "locked" but she wasn't free either, Who would blame her though? Everyone thought being a princess is easy and that everything will be delivered to them on a silver plate, And yes,That was the case most of the time, But there was a catch. What was it? Going to tons of stupid parties and dealing with snobby, Rich people of course! Plus all of the pressure they put on her, Like 'How her image should be', Or how she couldn't do that because she's a princess. At least that's what she thought. And speaking of the devil, There she was. Taking a walk downtown. A black cloak covering her face as in not to reveal her true identity, And her late father's katana strapped to her belt and rested on her left thigh comfortably.

"**PIRATES!"**

A loud terrified voice rushed through the streets. Her eyes widened in shock for a few seconds, Her mind rushing back remembering a certain incident in her past, But she quickly shook it off, And she shot to the docks.

"Captain?"

The sound of a certain fluffy first mate made its way to his captains ears that was standing on deck of his submarine staring aimlessly into the distance cutting off his line of thought."What is it?" His captain replied with a cold tone not even turning away from the scenery."Sachi and penguin went to restock on supplies and they told me to ask you if you'd want to meet up with them in one of the bars nearby?" Bipo tilted his head to the side, Blinking his black buttony eyes. Law sighed and silence took over for a minute."...Fine" Law finally said in a hushed voice as if hoping the bear would not hear him and would take his silence as a 'No' but bepo was far from that."Ok" Bepo said making sure that Law knew he heard him. Law just went straight back to his thoughts, Re-adjusting his nodachi that was resting on his shoulder.

The sound of rushing footsteps dragged him back to reality shortly after, He's eyes searching for the source. This was too suspicious. The town's folks ran away as soon as they saw their jolly roger, Whoever it was either they were really brave or really stupid. He then noticed a black figure running towards his yellow submarine, He couldn't tell exactly what it was from a far, But he held the hilt of his nodachi just in case. And the figure got closer and closer until it stopped right in front of his submarine. Huffing for breath, It grabbed its knees and leaned forward, Judging by the sound of the huffing he guessed it was a woman. She then proceeded to left up the cloak from her head revealing her face, Her thick wavy auburnt brown locks fell down to her chest and her honey colored eyes landed on him, She was gorgeous. A smirk grew on his face as he realized that a random beautiful woman just ran right up to him, It was very interesting to him as in why she would run up to a pirate. "How can i help you, Miss?" His voice was so cold yet so soothing, It sent shivers down her spine. It didn't take her much time to realize he was the infamous death surgeon, Trafalgar Law. She always ran through the wanted posters in the royal palace, Looking and researching for some reason that nobody seemed to know."Your trafalgar law, right ?"She said not hesitating one bit."Why yes, How may i be of your service?" He's smirk grew even wider showing his flashy white teeth. She then sent back a smirk herself showing off her own pearly whites. At this point bepo has made his way to his captain's side, He wanted to have a look to determine if she was a threat or not. Her eyes immediately switched to the white bear in the orange jumpsuit."Is that a bear?" She asked with a raised eyebrow as she pointed her index finger at him."Im Sorry." Bepo hang his head in a desperate manner."Oh, Bepo was it? don't apologize, Your cute." She finally manged to remember his wanted poster and sent him a warm smile tilting her head to the side slightly. Her smile was so warm it made bepo actually feel better about himself for once. The pirate captain coughed drawing the woman's attention back to him."So, What is it that you wanted?" He asked, The smirk that was once on his face disappearing into a look of curiosity."W-well, I was wondering i- if you need any new crew members?" She fidgeted as the words came out of her mouth, She hoped she didn't look stupid in front of him."Ho, You wanna join my crew?" He said in an amused tune, His smirk making its way back to his lips. She was having mixed feelings about this now, But she already popped the question, And one thing's for certain, She wanted out of this island. She didn't care if its with a pirate or a sea king, Which were equally as bad the more she thought about it. But she just didn't want to stay here the rest of her life and end up having to marry some rich snob! She didn't care if she was the heir or not! She was going to make her own path!

* * *

The guards opened the palace's Gates for her immediately as soon as they saw her face, They were just about to send some troops out to search for her when she showed up at the gate, She hadn't even took two steps inside the palace and she was already being scolded by the head security guard saying how worried he was and how she shouldn't have gone out by herself like that. "Hime-sama" The familiar voice caught both her and the man by surprise. It was the maid that woke her up this morning."Her majesty the queen wants to see you." The princess mumbled some curses under her breath as she headed to her older sisters office. Her father, The king has passed away when she was nine and her mother followed a few years after, And ever since the eldest, Her sister, Had taken the throne. She was 12 by the time and her sister was 24 there is a 12 year gap between them if you'd believe that, Now she was 21 and her sister was 33, Too young to be a queen in her opinion.

The creaking of the office's door dragged her out of her thoughts. Her sister was sitting across the room on a fancy spruce wooden disk with embellishment craved into each leg, The window behind her let the warm sun light in, Complementing the luxurious golden curtains atop it, Book shelves covered the walls. She remembered how when she was young, She would sneak in when her sister wasn't around and borrow a book or two whenever she had the chance, Even though she had the palace's library she thought her sisters books were much more interesting.

"_C__ome in._ "

The sound of her older sister whom she haven't seen for some time snatched her from her memories. She wasn't even looking at her, She was busy doing some paper work. The princess stepped in and closed the doors behind her. The sound of paper shuffling was the only thing heard in the room for a good few minutes until her majesty the queen put the papers aside and had a good look at her younger sister, She was wearing a long opened black cloak that revealed her navy and white stripped shirt that fit cozily showing off her curves, Her jet black shorts,With a white belt that has a golden buckle, Along with black laced boots to match, And that necklace their mother gave her that she always wears."So, Why is it that i hear your running off to the city these days?" The queen shook her head as she spoke, Her black locks moved alongside her cheeks as she sent her younger sister glares."Well, I just wanted to go for a walk, No more no le-"

"**KEANA****!**"

Her sister shouted harshly interrupting her as she hit the wooden disk with her fest and stood up on her own two feet. Keana fidgeted nervously, Her eyes shot to the floor and her head hang guiltily at the sound of her raging sister, Her bangs and hair now swang downwards covering her face."HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!?" Goosebumps formed on Keana's skin but she remained quiet "YOU ARE NO LONGER A CHILD! YOU SURELY UNDERSTAND YOUR DUTIES AS A PRINCESS OF THIS KINGDOM!" Keana shut her eyes tightly trying to escape reality, But her sisters raging screams did not help, The queen's eyes were filled with anger as she spotted her late father's blade strapped to the side of her younger sister, The katana's sheath was white, Her fathers favorite color, Along with the hilt that was wrapped tightly with a white cloth, Forming golden diamond shaped holes, A red string tied at the bottom of the hilt with single, Small emerald ball dangling from it. Some how seeing her late fathers katana calmed down her nerves and she let out a loud sigh sitting back on her chair. Keana always reminded her of their father, Not only did they spend most of their time together, They also had the same cold temperament, Where as she and her mother had the same hot temperament. Keana opened one eye and then the other, She lifted her head and straightened her back up again facing her sister once more."Just...Don't do that again, Or at least take a few guards with you." "Yes,Ma'am."

Keana headed up the flight of stair's back to her room with a million thoughts racing through her mind. Her hand held the knob of the door tightly as she opened it to be greeted by a bone-crushing hug, And there was one person who came to mind who had done that to her before many, Many times. Her cousin and childhood friend. Her uncle and his wife weren't too fond of her and never allowed their daughter to visit, And when their daughter refused to obligate to their wicked wishes, They treated her as a maid, Along with her two sisters. The eldest ordered her around like she worked for her, And the youngest mocked her, The fact that she was here meant her parents didn't know she was, As simple as that.

"L-lexi?! What are you doing here?" "I wanted to see you, Of course!" Lexi chirped happily, She pulled back from the embrace with a wide grin from ear to ear, But that didn't last too long as it was replaced by a concerned look."By the way, Where were you?They told me you ran off somewhere." "I just went for a walk...A very interesting walk" Lexi looked back at keana with a blank face blinking her turquoise eyes repeatedly with her head tilted to the side in confusion, Her long copper hair swayed with the movement."What happened?" She asked in a demanding tone as a smirk blasterd itself on keana's lips.

* * *

She showed up at the bar where the pirate captain had told her to meet him that night, With her black cloak covering her face just like this morni. , Except now a new addition has made its way along with her. Lexi wore a cloack that looked almost identical to keana's, The only difference was that it was brown. Keana's amber eyes narrowed to spot a certain yellow and black hoodie in the far, Back corner with two men in white. Her hand reached back grabbing the one that belonged to her cousin, And with no further notice, Keana dragged Lexi all the way back to the table where a certain pirate crew nested.

"You came." The man in the fluffy hat had an amused smirk on his lips. The two other men in white boiler-suits didn't say a word, All they did was make space for the two women who had just arrived. Lexi sat down along with keana who crossed her legs confidently."Hell yeah, I did" She replied, As she flicked her index finger and thumb together at her hood, So it would fall off revealing her face with a smirk."WOAH! What a babe~" The man in the penguin hat cooed, Slamming his hands on the table while leaning forward, A wide grin on his features."Ahh, Thanks...I, Ah like your hat" Keana said awkwardly as she pulled backwards to avoid him being too close for her comfort. She hated when something like this happened, She didn't like all the unwanted attention they were giving her, But she needed this to work so she had be as polite as possible, For now at least. The other man stared at the auburnt brown haired woman for a second agreeing with his friend then turned to the other woman, Still covering her face with the hood she had."What about you?" He pointed his index finger at her with a grin smacked on his face. But due to lexi's shy nature around strangers that only caused her to try to hide her self more by pulling the hood in front of her face."Yeah, She'll open up once she gets to know you guys" Keana shrugged her shoulders, The captain sent his two crew mates a cold glare to behave themselves. The two men swallowed the lumps in their throats and penguin hat (At least, That's what keana called him at the moment) Sat back down obediently."So, Why is it that you want to join my crew?" The man questioned placing his elbow's on the table and lacing his fingers together while leaning forward, Propping his chin on the back of his hands and sending the woman an amused look."Well, I don't want to stay here forever, I want to roam the sea's freely...We had this dream ever since we were kids" She hesitated a bit, Sharing all this personal information with a man she just met was ridiculous! Let alone an infamous pirate captain. She looked into the space avoiding eye contact, But her eyes quickly darted back to him. This was her dream and she wasn't about to be embarrassed by it."And what exactly can you do?" He shot back another question quickly with a raised eyebrow."Umm, I can use a sword, I can clean, I can cook, Basically anything. And she," She pointed back her thumb gesturing to the quiet woman beside her."Is the same, She cant use a sword but she's good at archery so she'll make an excellent sniper, And i..." She shot her eyes down at her lap and hang her head nervously."I-i also ate a d-devil fruit..." She had never told anyone about this except lexi, The only person she knew would keep her secret safe. His eyes widened but returned to their original form shortly after, Curiosity eating him up little by little."What fruit?" He demanded looking at her intensely."As far as i know, It can control the weather and such, But i'm not exactly used to it."She stated anxiously.

It was that one time when she 15, She was snooping around her late father's office When she found a metal box hidden under one of the floor tiles,Opening it she found a weird looking fruit. Knowing exactly what it was since she had read about devil fruits in one of the many book's in the palace's library, Though she had no idea what abilities this fruit was going to give her, But her father wasn't there anymore, Neither was her mother and she certainly wasn't about to ask her sister about it, So she ate it. And man, Did it taste awful. But she couldn't just leave it there waiting for it to fall in the wrong hands, She thought that maybe if she ate it she'd become stronger and maybe one day get out of this island. If only it was that easy, Her new powers were hard to control and she couldn't practice inside the palace. So every time she went out she would try to get to know how to use them, Though she'd often go back to the safety of her katana, But over the years, She manged to learn a thing or two.

That caught the man's attention, And now he had made his mind, But he couldn't help but let out a sarcastic comment."Why would a princess like you need devil fruit powers?." Her golden eyes narrowed into two dangerous slits, Sending him an ice cold glare. She wasn't stupid enough to tell a pirate her position in the royal family, Because if she did he'd probably demand a generous amount of money from her."Didn't take you too long to find out, Huh?" She sighed as she crossed her arms in front of her, But her hand quickly reached down to the hilt of her katana and she held it upwards in order for it to be seen."Princess or not, I'll slash who ever gets in my way." Keana stated coldly, Showing a bit of her true nature. He just found her so interesting, So interesting that he was willing to let her join his crew. I mean he wouldn't mind having her work for him, He wasn't so sure about the other woman but they seemed like a tight package. Though he had decided to take the gamble and he would just have to keep a close eye on them, Plus he really wanted to see her devil fruit powers. The thought of it sent a wicked smirk to his lips, But first, He wanted to know what she can do at the moment. And with that thought in mind he stood up from his chair."Follow." Was all he said as he headed out the door, Once everyone was outside he started to speak again."Show me what you can do." He looked Keana in the eye harshly, She blinked her long lashes a bit in confusion."Devil fruit?" She asked him and he simply nodded, In response to his request she turned away from him, out stretching one arm in front of her.

rays of light started to bolt around her hands and finger tips in incredible speed, Fusing with each other, They formed a transparent ball with electricity flashing inside of lightning bolt floated above her palm peacefully, Shaking slightly with each volt racing on the inside. Pleased with herself, She turned around to face the man in the fluffy hat, He wanted to have a closer look, But he wasn't willing to lose his face, So he gave her a nod of approval instead. The two men stood behind their captain staring at the ball of electricity in awe, Serving its purpose, Keana snapped her fingers, Causing it to disappear into thin air. "Sachi." "Yes, Captain?" "Fight her." His captain pointed his index finger at the golden eyed woman. She may have been able to create a lightning bolt, But that might be just all show. the ginger nodded and quickly jumped in front of her, His hands forming two fists as he took an offensive stance. His fists flew almost immediately sending a few punches, But keana manged to dodge them moving left and right, She ducked under swiftly, Whacking her leg against his feet violently causing him to lose his footing, He came crashing down head-first into the hard ground, His hands traveled upwards rubbing the sores on the back of his head.

Who said princess's couldn't fight? Her father had taught her when she was young, And she'd practice daily, Knocking several poor guard's unconscious whenever she did. The fact that she fought with merely physical power interested the pirate captain, So she didn't depend on her devil fruit much."Welcome to the crew." The man that was now their captain shook both her and Lexi's hand. Flashing her most winning smile, She high-fived lexi happily. Their dream was about to come true! She couldn't stand still."We leave tomorrow morning, Be there,And bring whatever you might need along with you." "Aye, Captain!"she saluted playfully with a wide grin, Sinking into her new role.

* * *

The bright morning light danced warmly on top of her eye lids, She he unfolded them slowly, Exposing her amber eyes. She sat up on her bed and glanced over to her side, Her eyes landing on the back of a sleeping Lexi that was facing the wall. A warm smile curved on her lips, Her stomach growling, She wasn't sure if it was excitement or if she was just hungry, It didn't matter ethier way, What mattered is that she needed to get going."Lexi, wake up." Keana attempted to wake her cousin up, But obviously that wasn't enough. So she started poking her cheeks repeatedly, Just then lexi moaned and opened her eyes."Rise and shine~" Keana said sweetly as Lexi sat up and started rubbing her eyes."Keana..." Lexi called out for her long time companion that had already made her way to the dresser."What is it?" Keana turned away from the mirror, A worried tone clear in her voice."Besides the fact that we wanted to do this since we were kids, You wanna look for akio, don't you?" "You know me too well." "You should probably leave her majesty a note, though." "I will, You just get ready~!" Keana said playfully with a giggle.

"If only the princess would wake up on time today." A single maid complained to herself loudly. She could barely finish her sentence as the sound of foot steps and giggle's of the two sovereign women could be heard on the flight of the huge marble stairs, Much to her surprise."Oh, Hime-sama, Your breakfast is ready in the dining room." The maid said nervously. The princess simply nodded and made her way through a big marble floored hallway, Golden embellishment filled the walls, Along with gold framed paintings, Red curtains decorated every window, Matching the long red carpet that ran across the floor underneath them, Two maids pushed open the doors exposing a large room, With a long table covered in white that reached the end of it, Colorful vase's were placed on the table, Holding beautifully organized flowers. The two maids welcomed the royal women, Pulling out chairs and inviting them to sit. Keana sat on the head of the table with her cousin on her right. The fancy ceramic plate in front of her held two pieces of bread, Two slices of smoked salamon covering them, Topping it all off with a cracked egg mediumly done, And a cup of coffee was placed at her left hand side."Um, Hime-sama, Were you planning to go out?" One of the maids asked after noticing their clothes."Yeah, Why?" Keana replied harshly with a demanding tone, She really didn't want this day to be ruined."Well, About that...Her majesty the queen had ordered for you to stay in today." "What? Why?" Keana questioned, Frustrated. " Apparently pirates have dropped anchor yesterday." Great."Her majesty had also ordered the guards to be extra careful, Not letting anyone or anything in or out." Fucking great.

"Please, It wont take much time! I just wanna pick up a few things." Keana begged the guard responsible for the gates."If you want anything my men will bring it for you, Now please, I have work to do." He replied turning sharply on his heel. Keana looked over her shoulder, Giving Lexi a nod, Signaling what she was about to do. She turned back quickly, Her eyes locking into the back of the walking guard, Out stretching her hand, She strike'd the back of his nick aggressively knocking him out, Immediately."Let's go."

* * *

"Their late!" Whined the ginger as he waited impatiently with his two other crew mate's and captain on the deck of their submarine, The sounds of shouts and rushing foot steps coming from the city snatched their attention, As two hooded figures finally appeared. A large group of guards on their tail. The two reached the docks heading to the pirates submarine, Keana used her devil fruit powers to compress some air under her feet and released it, Sending her flying upwards. The wooden floor squeaked slightly as she landed gracefully on her feet in a way that only a cat would. She extended her arm out, Grabbing lexi by the wrist and pulling her upwards. The sudden weight sent both of them into the ground harshly as Lexi landed on Keana's torso. Keana groaned, Her taking most of the damage since she acted as a cushion for the other woman. Lexi quickly stood up and helped keana do the same."Captain!" Keana shouted as she hurried to her feet. The men and one bear stood there in shock, This caught them by surprise. But her captain was the first to recover from it, Not taking much time to realize the situation, He started barking orders at his men."Miss oshiro, Miss tsukino, Get inside, Were going under." Their captain ordered."Wait!" Keana requested anxiously as she raised her elbow towards the sky, A pair of razor sharp claws dug into the fabric of her cloak as a golden eagle landed on her wrist seconds after, As if it was waiting for the signal this whole time. The captain's eyes widened in shock for a bit at the abnormally large eagle that was a three times bigger than average."Now we can go." Keana sighed in relieve as she dashed through the two men and bear who were staring at the eagle in confusion. She headed down the stairs followed by Lexi as the shouts of the palace guards got lower, Not knowing where to go, She stopped in the cold, Metal hallway. But that didn't last too long, As the rest of the crew came rushing down, Along with their captain. The two women gave each other confused looks, Having absolutely no idea what to do, They just followed the running men to what seemed to be the control room. The men and one bear assumed their positions, Their captain rested on his seat in the middle of the room."Captain, We're ready to submerge." The bear reported."Good, Lets go." The captain replied with a smirk, The bear just nodded and returned back to whatever he was doing. Keana and Lexi just stood at the back of the room, Watching water envelope the submarine in awe, Their surroundings became darker, But that was interrupted by the flashing of sub's light's a few minutes after.

"Miss oshiro, Miss tsukino, Penguin will be showing you two around the sub. Also, Your making dinner tonight." Their captain looked over his shoulder at the two women. Keana let out a silent chuckle discovering that the man's name was actually penguin, But thankfully nobody seemed to notice."Ohh, Not fair! Why does penguin get to show them around?" The other man with the green and pink hat complained, But his captain sent him a dark glare, Gesturing for him to shut up. This was law's decision not his, They needed to respect his decisions, Whatever they may be. Penguin walked up to the two women as he's eyes shot to the copper haired maiden."Woah, Your hot too." He commented with a grin, Wondering to himself if that ran through the family. In the middle of all the action that had happen'd, Lexi's hood slipped off at some point. She shot her head to the side avoiding eye contact, A pink hue spread through her cheeks, She had this bad habit of blushing whenever anybody complemented her."Shall we go then?" Keana asked in a pressing manner, The man nodded and headed out the door with the two of them at his sides."By the way, What is..._T__hat?"_ The man pointed his index finger at the large bird that has now placed itself on Keana's right shoulder."Oh, You mean Fremont? Sometimes i call him free for short, My dad gave him to me when he was still a tiny chick, But his all grown up now, I'm so proud!" She chirped happily placing her hands together. The man seemed intimidated as he inspected the eagle's sharp claws and massive size. It would take a blind person not know those claws were to cut through flesh. He gulped nervously but quickly shook it off, Giving the two women a private tour that ended at their room that contained a bunk bed, A dresser in pretty bad shape, And a bunch of boxes and crates stocked up one wall. It was clearly a storage room, But at least they did an effort and tidied it up a bit.

The man left the two of them alone, Shutting the hard metal door behind him. Lexi didn't hesitate to claim the upper bed as her own, She hummed to her self an enchanting melody as she organized the little amount of things she had brought along. Keana smiled at the sight of her childhood friend back to her cheerful self, She looked around the room noticing the fact that there wasn't a bird stand for her loving eagle. She hanged on the thought that she will have to be his human-stand for the time being. She didn't mind having him around, But her body very much minded the heavy weight that clutched to her shoulder."Keana..." Lexi called softly, Her eyes breaking off the shirt she had in her hands and looking at keana."What is it?" Keana looked over her shoulder seeming a bit puzzled."Thanks for letting me tag along, I mean you could've just ran on your own, But you asked me to join. I really appreciate it." Keana's golden eyes widened a bit in shock as she turned around fully, Placing her hands on her hips"What the hell are you talking about? We wanted to do this ever since we were kids! I would never stab you in the back like that! Plus..." She shut her eyes for a bit and let out a small sigh."There was absolutely NO way, That i was just gonna ditch you there like some kind of lost puppy. Knowing you wanted to get out of your parents grasp ever since you were born." Lexi's lips curved in a soft smile, But she quickly opened her mouth again sharing the thoughts that currently occupied her mind."By the way, What do you think of captain?" She questioned innocently, Tilting her head to the side."Well, I don't think anything of him in particular, But people call him 'The surgeon of death', And he's one of the supernovas, So he seems to be quite strong, Although i would love to see his devil fruit powers in action. And i also really like his hat for some reason." Keana babbled out all the information she had gotten going through the wanted posters and researching she had done back at the palace, Adding her own personal opinion."He seems so cold though." "Yeah, He does." "Just the way you like 'em." An amused smirk blasterd itself on lexi's face as she leaned backwards on the bottom bed she was currently sitting on."What the fuck?! No way! Stop thinking stupid things like that!" Keana's eyes shot wide open in surprise as she stomped her foot on the ground demandingly in response to her cousin's disturbing thoughts. A small giggle escaped past lexi's lips, Amused by her friend's reaction, But her fun was interrupted by a loud knock on the door, Lexi gave permission to enter as a familiar face emerged from the door frame."Penguin, What is it?" Keana's brow raised in confusion."Captain ordered for you to clean his 'collection' room." He air quoted the word as he handed the two of them a few spare rugs, A broom, A mop, And a water bucket. The two women gave each other confused looks, But they just nodded in agreement and let the man lead the way.

"Here we are." The man shuffled through a bunch of keys looking for the right one. He picked one key and shoved it inside the lock and twisted it, And with a _**click**_, The metal door swang open, Displaying the many dusty jars that contained different body parts. The jars were resting on equally dusty shelves that filled the room, Guess they didn't call him the surgeon of death for nothing."Aaaaah! GROSS!" The copper haired maiden waved the broom in front of her in a defensive way with both her eye's shut.

_Swoosh._

_Swoosh._

The sound of flapping wings invaded keana's ears as the eagle suddenly spread out his large set of wings, Flapping them a few times as he finally took flight and disappeared into the distance."Kyaaaah~!" The grossed out woman, Having no idea what just flew by her, Let out a loud scream."Woah, Lexi relax. It was just fremont." Keana placed her hand on the woman's shoulder in an attempt to calm her down. It quickly seemed to work though, As lexi fluttered her eyes back open, Still holding tightly to the broom."Are you sure its okay to leave him like that?" The man questioned, Jerking back his thumb to where the bird had disappeared. "Its okay, He'll come back." Was all she said as she hurried inside, Inspecting some of the jars. "This is actually pretty amazing." Keana stared in awe at one of the jars that contained a pair of human lungs, Pretty impressed by her new captain's skills."Well, You two seem to like the same things." The man let out a small nervous laugh."If you need anything, Just call out to me and i'll be right there." He said with a faint smile as he dashed off, Leaving the two women behind."This place ain't gonna clean itself, So get your butt inside and start working." Keana joked looking at Lexi when she was actually pretty serious about it, Throwing her thumb backwards gesturing to the dirty room.

The sound of flapping wings flew through the hallway, The men's eyes quickly darted towards the open door, Just in time to see the large eagle invading the room. The bird took no hesitation landing on the back of the captain's seat, The man in the fluffy hat looked over his shoulder calmly. He considered shooing it off with his hand but he quickly changed his mind noticing the bird's claws and sharp peak, So he just sat there, Resting his chin on his fist unemotionally, Staring into the distance aimlessly through the thick glass of his submarine."Umm...Captain, Are you just gonna leave it there?" The ginger was fast to speak, As he pointed his finger in the bird direction. He's captain spoke no words, He just looked at him coldly, The man in the green and pink hat turned around nervously and continued whatever he was doing. On the other hand the white bear seemed rather jealous that another animal was by his precious captain's side, But the captain just waved it off.

* * *

"Phew, Were finally done." Keana said sweeping the back of her hand on her forehead. The jars that were once dusty were now sparkling clean, Showing off what they contained of different body parts. Keana had a pretty good idea of why their new captain has arranged for them to clean this room, It was to terrorize he's newly recruited crew members. Showing them what he might do to them if they ever came to betray him, But she knew he didn't harm his crew, So she just shook it off."We should probably go make dinner now." Lexi told her cousin as she pushed off the floor, Regaining balance on her feet. Keana just nodded. And with that they headed out the door, Walking through the metal hallways aimlessly.

"Lex, I don't think that's the way." Keana looked through her surroundings searching for the kitchen after a few good minutes of constant walking."What are you talking about? Your the one leading the way." "What? No, I was following you." The two women looked at each other with puzzled expressions."Were lost aren't we?" Lexi sighed."Will just have to look for it then." And so they did. Going through a few rooms, Like the men's dormitory, Some storage room's, And a bathroom. But one room really caught keana's interest, _H__er captain's office_. It was neat and clean, With a big bookcase that was stacked to the brim with books. It reminded her of her sister's office, Although she didn't get the chance to get a closer look, So she just assumed they were medical books. And if that was the case,She made a note to self to ask if she could borrow a few. The women's struggles finally ended when they found themselves in the kitchen, And with that, They started to work.

* * *

It was dinner time, And the delicious aroma of food lured in the two women's newly made crew mates. Keana gave them a warm welcome from behind the counter, Smiling and waving at them as they gathered on the table."Where's captain?" She looked at them confused."He was right behind us." The man in the pink and green hat replied jerking his thumb back to the door. And without any disappointment, The wanted man emerged from the door frame. With a certain eagle clutching to his only available shoulder."Fremont!" Keana immediately ran to the man in the fluffy hat."Oh my god, I'm so sorry he used you as his human-stand" She apologized tapping her shoulder lightly, Fremont quickly jumped down to his master's side, The heavy weight returning to her shoulder."I didn't mind." He made his way to the table where he took a seat. Keana just went back to her position behind the counter, Handing Lexi multiple dishes."Here you go." Lexi said with a smile as she placed a large plate that had a full chicken on the table. The two men seemed to enjoy Lexi's new behavior around them, Thinking she looked a bit like a waitress doing what she was. Gravy dripped down the sides of the golden chicken as lexi placed a few bowls of vegetables along side it, When the two men started to fight over the chicken and who got the bigger part."Isn't it obvious? The captain always gets the bigger part." Keana said harshly as she served a big chunk of it on her captain's plate with a side of vegetables. The two men seemed to envy the special treatment the woman was giving their captain, Squirting their eyes at him and staring at his food, So they just split the remaining of the chicken in half as a helpless Bepo watched."Bepo, You get your own chicken." Keana placed another plate that had a complete chicken in front of the bear as he thanked her innocently. "What?!Why does he get his own chicken?!" The two men said in union."Cause his my favorite."keana said bluntly as she looked at them with an amused smirk. Law Couldn't help but let out a silent chuckle at that, She was entertaining."Plus, He's a bear. So he eats a lot more than you two." She pointed her index finger at them mockingly. They scowled at her but just proceeded to gobble down their food along with Bepo. Law also ate his food in a slow pace, He had to admit, He was pretty impressed by their cooking skills. The two women ate their own share with class, Just like the royal women they were. As soon as everyone finished their meals and headed out the two women washed the dishes and called it a night, Heading to their room. But not without penguin's help, Of course. Each of them plopped down on her bed wishing the other good night. But keana just laid there, staring at the bottom of the bed on top of her as a smile crossed her features. Her adventures on sea were just about to start, How couldn't she be happy? In an attempt to contain her excitement, She forced herself to sleep.

* * *

hey guys :D ! hope you enjoyed reading!

don't forget to leave a review of what you thought about it ;)

and wither i write more chapters or not depend or your reaction.


	2. She's interesting

Hey guys :D ! So sorry for the wait! I was late because i was looking for a beta-reader (Still am) So drop a p.m if your interested.

Everyone who reviewed, Followed. Favorited, You are amazing! Here's a cookie (*^*)

You will find many grammar mistakes, Sorry about that.

**I do not own one piece, Just plot and OC's**

* * *

The warm sun light interrupted her sleep,

Keana shot her eyes open and a smile drew on her face at the sight of an early morning ray of light shining through the only porthole her room contained. Lighting up her room on the submarine. So it wasn't a dream after all. She let out a sigh of relief before stretching her limbs and made her way to the connected bathroom. She was so glad she, nor Lexi, would share one with the guys, Lex would probably die of kidney explosion before she ever took a step there. She ignored the thought and got dressed in a plain white t-shirt and threw on her black hoodie, Along with her usual black shorts and black laced boots that reached just below her knee. She pressed her fingers tightly on her precious necklace, The one her mother gave her. it was a short amethyst crystal bullet pendant necklace, With gold dripping down its sides. Her face relaxed when she relaized it was still there. She steped out of the bathroom and her eyes ran through her surrondings in search of her eagle. It was pretty easy to spot his large figure resting on the wooden frame of the mirror that stood atop the dresser. Keana stood before him and whistled quietly so she wouldn't wake up the sleeping lexi. She immediately gained he's attention as he fluttered he's eyes open, She tapped her shoulder lightly and he was quick to fufill his master's request. She grabbed her katana that was placed on the wooden surface of the dresser and walked out the door. Thankfully, She had learned her lesson and was now able to find the kitchen. once she was there, She was greeted by a wonderful view, As light poured through the multiple rounded windows, Giving the empty dining hall a warm, bright glow. Keana just stood there, Taking in the wonderful sight. She loved this time of day, It was like the little amount of time she had for herself, And most importantly, It was silent. She soon walked up to the galley and placed fremont on the counter so she would be more comfortable cooking. "Lets get to work." She talked to herself as she took off her hoodie and put on an aproan instead. She washed and diced a bunch of onions and tomatos, She then cracked a few eggs on the pan and drowned into her never ending thoughts.

The sounds of foot steps echoed through the hallway shortly after, Cutting off her line of thought. Her eyes quickly dashed to the door as her captain stepped in. "Good morning, Captain." She welcomed him with a warm smile. He rubbed his eyes to confirm what he was seeing, But he quickly adjusted. "Morning." He was not used to being greeted by such sweet,delicate grace every morning, Not to mention she was making him breakfeast . He couldnt help but smirk at the sight as he made his way to the counter. He took a seat on one of the stools, Facing Keana. It didn't take him too long to notice a pair of golden eyes glued to him. The eagle looked at Law like a mad husband that has just caught his wife cheating with the man in front of him. Law just tried to ignore it but he only heard the clicking of the eagle's claws as he took one step closer. He looked at Keana for help but she didn't seem to notice, Sprinkling some tomato and onion into the eggs and scrambling it. Law just watched as she finished her job. "I should go wake everyone up." She washed her hands in the sink behind her and looked at Law for permisson, He simply nodded in agreement. She quickly trotted out the door, Leaving behind her eagle and captain. Law continued his act of ignorance, But it was making him rather uncomfortable. He finally turned his head to face the bird, Only to be greeted by a set of large golden orbs locking into his own gray ones. The bird looked into the man deeply, As if he was looking at his soul. The man did not have a choice of turning back anymore, He felt paralyzed. The two didn't move a muscle, As the egale continued to inspect the cruel man's new found soul.

"Captain?"

A voice interrupted a few minutes later, Causing the man to finally break the gaze. Law looked over his shoulder as he saw the brown haired woman with a concerned look on her features, As the rest of the crew placed themselves on the table awaitning their captain patiently. "Did Fremont do something?" She sent him an apologetic smile as she held her fist in her other hand nervously. "No, He didn't do anything." He answered calmly. "Great! He accepted you!" A bright smile appeared on her face."Accepted me?" Her captain questioned as he turned around fully, Making her a tad bit nervous, But she was good at hiding it."Well, You see, He was testing you." "Testing me?" Law raised an eyebrow at the thought of it. "He did it to me before." Lexi's voice made its way from the background, But Keana just continued to explain. "He did that to few people back at the palace, Myself included. Although, His actions to other people never seemed to match up to my own, As he accepted me immediately. But judging by the results, If he disapproved of you he would hurt you some way or another, And if he accepted you he would leave you unharmed." Keana tapped a finger to her chin as she recalled the events. But one thing that stood out was that Fremont never accepted anyone but her and Lexi. "Can we eat now?" Sachi called out from behind, Cutting her line of thought for the second time today. "After you." Keana looked at her captain as she gestured for him to make his way to the table, And so he did. Taking a seat next to penguin, Keana placed herself by her captains side with Fremont on next to her on the table. He even had his own plate and everything, But the crew didn't seem to mind. I mean they had a freaking bear for god's sake! And a cute one at that.

* * *

"WHAT? What do you mean she ran off with some pirates!?"

The woman's shouts could be heard loud and clear through out the palace, Followed by a slam as her fist hit the wooden surface of her desk. The trembling man in front of her didn't even get the chance to answer. "This must be some kind of mistake! She must have been kidnapped!" "Im sorry your highness, But she went by her own free will. She even took lady Lexi tsukeno with her." The queen froze, Her eyes widened as she looked at the guard in what seemed to be panic. Yeah, She knew her siblings had a deep kind of friendship. But would her sister go this far? THIS far? How is she gonna explain this to her uncle? She drowned into those thoughts, Almost having a panic attack. "We found this in her room." The guard reminded the queen of his existence as he stepped forward, slipping a single envelop on her disk. She quickly snatched it into her hands, Like she never saw something like it before. "Leave!" The man bowed and stepped out the room as his queen ripped the envlope into shreds to get to the content of it. Her dark brown eyes ran through the lines quickly, Not wanting to waste her time with useless words. She gritted her teeth together and crumbled the piece of paper in her palm as she realized the reasoning of her sister. She shuffled dramatically through her drawers in search, Her fingers finally felt the familiar surface as she pulled out her den-den mushi. She had some calls to make.

* * *

"LAND HO!"

A voice echoed through the metal walls, Reaching almost every room. Keana's eyes lightened up as soon as her ears caught on, Dragging Lexi out of their quarters and heading to the control room ."Captain! Lets go!" The sudden voice caused the man in the penguin hat to jump from suprise, As his fellow bear turned around causually. The captain looked over he's shoulder coldly as he sat on his chair in the middle of the room, Sending the woman a glare. "Your new here but i would very much like you to know that i don't like being ordered around." Keana's expression changed into surprise. "Oh, Sorry i didn't mean too." She bit her lip nervously but that didnt last too long. "Ehem, May you escort us to the deck of this fine piece of machinery, Kind sir?" Yup, There it is. Her sarcasm shining through. "Much better." A smirk crawled to the man's lips as he made his way to the two women. Keana snapped her fingers and pointed to the now empty captain chair. The eagle took no hesatiton as he flew through the room and landed on the wanted spot. "Sorry Fremont, Your gonna attract too much attention." She sent him an apologetic smile as she walked to the deck with her captain and crew mates.

The wind waved gently against her face as soon as she stepped out. A wide grin plastered on her face as she dashed through the wooden planks all the way to the railing. Taking a good look at their destination, It seemed like a peaceful island. Hopefully she can get some shopping done and get a book or two. It wans't too long until they reached the harbor and dropped anchor. Keana couldn't wait to get off the sub and wander around, But she couldn't go just yet, She needed permission. "Cap, Me and Lex are going to the library. Maybe do some shopping afterwards." She reported to her captain, Waiting for an answer. "Alright, You two can tag along. I was planning to go to the library anyway." The two women gave each other confused looks but shrugged it off and nodded in agreement. "Captain, We gotta go fetch a few things here and there." Sachi gestured to himself and penguin who was standing beside him. Law gave them his okay as he headed out.

Keana's excitement seemed to fade away little by little as they walked through the town's streets. She was right, It was a peaceful island. Which meant family's, Family's meant children, And damn was there alot. She let out a small 'tch' that dripped of annoynace. But she was going to a libary, Kids don't go there, Right? Upon walking in, She proved herself wrong. There was one little brat that seemed to think he owned the place, Throwing books out of their place and annoying everyone. The group of four immediately gained his attention, Causing him to run up to them, Grabbing the sleeve of the bear's orange jump-suite as the bear clutched to his captain's nodachi that he had in hand. "You! Your gonna be my pet!" Keana could bare so much, But she had a limit. Nobody touched her bepo. "Hey! Stop that." Her face literally spelled irritated. "My dad owns this library, So if you wanna stay your gonna have to do what i say." Him being a child, Had no idea what he put himself into. The brown haired woman calmly crouched down in front of him, Her eyes digging into his as she wore a poker face. "Listen you little shit, Talk back to me one more time and i will guarantee that pretty tongue of yours will be long gone." He's smug face quickly turned into a terrified one, With tears running down his cheeks as he ran away screaming. "Keana, Chill. Hes just a kid." Lexi sighed as Keana got back up to her proper height."He walked up to us, Even though were complete strangers. This will teach him not to approach other strangers and will narrow down the probability him being kidnapped for whatever reason. Plus, You should know how much i hate brats." "Yeah, Guess your right." Lexi pressed a finger to her chin in thought. Her captain was pretty impressed by her reasoning , She was really intresting. They continued normally regarding the previous incident. Keana walked through the aisles of books, When a certain one interested her, It was about the human anatomy. She wasn't a doctor or anything but knowledge was knowledge. No matter what it was or where it came from, She could still probably use it some how. The recent fact that she happened to be a pirate now meant a lot of upcoming battles, She can learn about vital organs and muscle tissues and target them in combat. But she also found another book about weather phenomenals, She could also build her powers off that. She held the two books in front of her and looked at them with a confused expression, In an attempt to decide which one to take. "Don't get that." The sudden voice startled her, She turned around to face her captain, Pointing at the anatomy book she held. She blinked her eyes in a puzzled manner, Trying to understand her captains reasoning. "I have a similar one in my office that you can borrow." Jackpot. He finally opened that door for her, He had tons of books in there. She tried hiding the fact that she was currently fantasizing about all the information she could gather, And the fact the she had an extreme case of knowledge thirst and just nodded in agreement. She ended up getting the weather book.

They headed down town so the two women can do their shopping. They passed by a few shops and stopped at an average looking one. Keana thought it was a good idea to get hats since everyone in the crew had their own. She ended up getting a plain black beanie that had 'BADASS' stitched in white to the brim of it. Lexi settled on a smiliar White one That spelled 'Good Girl' in black. They stepped out as soon as they finished getting some other clothes, Reuniting with their captain and crew mate. Now that they were outside, Keana couldn't help but notice a black figure roaming the sky above them in circles. She slid her thumb and middle finger into her mouth and let out a loud whistle. It was mere seconds later that Keana found Fremont hovering in front of her. She lifted her elbow Giving the bird a resting place. "What is it, Boy?" The birds shouts rang into her ears, His warnings reaching her. "Captain!" She turned around looking at her captain who looked back with a raised eyebrow. "Something's wrong with the sub!"

"Your telling me you didn't find anything?" A man dressed in marine uniform questioned one of his underlings . "Nothing that valuable, Just some preserved organs." "Well,It dosent matter. This thing belonges to the heart pirates so were confiscation it." He manged to mumble as he lit his cigarette. The other marine gave a salute before walking away. The man smoked his cigarette leaning on the railing, Wondering about that bird that flew away when they opened the metal door. What was it doing inside a submarine? It was really hu- "What are you doing on my property, ?" The man lifted his head in surprise only to face the owner of the submarine, Two women standing behind him like henchmen. The two gave each other signals and engaged in battle whilset their captain decided to have a little fun with the man in charge. Keana got her own little group of marines that attacked her in the same time. Their swords dropped to the ground as she clashed her katana through all of them in a round house movement. "Tch, Small fry." Was all she said as she cut through their bodies. Her eyes quickly shot to her cousin, That was fighting off her own little group, Tricking them into falling off board, Her eyes went just as fast as she scanned her surrounding, Spotting a man on the far corner with a shotgun. Did that point at...Lexi?! She thought of nothing as she made a dash for him, But she was too late, He had already fired the trigger. Her mind went into a complete shut down while her body moved unconsciously. The warmth of the crimson liquid was all she felt for a split second, Followed by mere darkness as her body fell to the ground with impact.

* * *

Pain,

Was all she felt as she jumped out of her place. Her hand traveled to the source of it, Touching the bandages gently. She hissed at the pain that the small action generated. "Welcome back." Her head shot up to see her captain on the other side of the room, Hearing the scribbling of the pen on the writing pad he had in hand. "What happened to me?" She asked uneasily as she sat herself properly on the bed she was on. "You got shot in the shoulder defending " he sated, Hes eyes not even leaving the paper. "Is she okay?! Where is she?!" Worry ran across her features as she looked left and right in search of her friend. "Relax. She stayed with you for a long time, So i ordered her to rest. Fremont-ya has also been holding on to her ever since you passed out." "Long time? How long was i out?" "About a day. I gave you a few pain killers, Some would cause drowsiness so its natural. Were on our way to the next island if your wondering." Keana hummed in thought as she processed the information. She looked at her lap and removed the covers when she realized her naked body, She only wore her under ware and a simple hospital gown on top to cover up. "What the hell? Who undressed me?" She looked at her captain who looked back with the 'It-Was-Me' look "I'm a doctor." He just shrugged his shoulders. Keana held a fist to her mouth trying to hide the faint blush she had as her cousin's disturbing thoughts flashed in her mind. She just felt so...Violated. No man has ever seen her naked body, And for that man to be the first? Urgh, Now it was just complete embarrassment. The man coughed, Snapping her back to reality. "What happened between you two in the past?" Keana's eyes widened in surprise as she looked back at him. "How do you figure?" She sighed. "You literally took a bullet for her." Was the last thing said before silence took over the room for a few minutes that felt like hours.

Keana knew he was strong and smart, A dangerous combination. She bit her lip in thought as she looked over to the side. "Okay, I'm only saying this once. So listen up." The man nodded and dragged his rally chair to the side of her bed. He sat in reverse, Resting his chin in the palm of his hands. He looked at the woman waiting for her to begin. "Okay...Well, You know how the royal family works right?" He nodded and she continued. "Well, Sometimes The relatives don't agree on the thrones holders. And since i was the next in line, My uncle and his wife never approved of me. Being the greedy bastard he is, He wanted to rule the kingdom himself. And so since Lexi was the closest to me and she was their kid, They ordered her...To _assassinate_ me." His eyes widened in surprise for a few seconds. He wasn't surprised of the family's actions, They were ruling a big kingdom after all. But what got him thinking the most was the tight relationship they two of them had, Even though Keana fully known what the other woman might have done to her. "She refused. And because of that they never acknowledged her as their daughter. They treated her like a piece of shit, Causing her to have major insecurity problems and never knowing how much shes worth. And even though she was in that living hell, Never has she ever been even close to betraying my trust. Shes my family now." The man looked at her for a minute as he analyzed the data he just got. The door suddenly slammed open. "Keana?!" The copper haired woman looked at her injured friend, Only to clash into her with a tight hug. Causing the bird on her shoulder to land on the bed. "I was so worried!" Lexi sobbed quietly on Keana shoulder in an attempt to limit the conversation between the two of them. A faint smile drew on Keana's features. "There, There. I'm fine now." She patted Lexis back lightly. "Your staying in bed for a couple of weeks." Their captain interrupted them as he got off his chair walked out. Her golden orbs followed his movements as he got out of sight and she pulled back from the embrace. Scratching Fremont's head and sending him a warm smile. "Well, Since i'm gonna be staying in bed for two weeks, Ill need books." Keana joked. "I think you have that taken care of." Lexi pointed to the table beside the bed, Where a certain anatomy book was placed.

* * *

HI :D ! Hope you enjoyed reading! Don't forget to review ;) and sorry for the many grammar mistakes, I am looking fr a beta-reader if anyone's interested.


End file.
